Meow-Anima
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Que eran los Meow-Anima? Si bien el tampoco lo sabía y apenas sabía que se llamaban así. Solo sabía que se había encariñado de esa "gatita" que aparecio con un lindo "Meow". Aunque gracias a ella conocerá a una linda chica quien le dirá acerca de los Meow-Anima.
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Este es algo en lo que ya tengo tiempo trabajando y hasta hoy me anime más en subirlo y pues aquí está el primer capítulo de no sé cuantos. Así que espero que les guste demasiado.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

El ambiente era bueno, estaba un poco soleado y el aire estaba frio, era una rara combinación pero que sin dudas era mejor estar así que muriendo de calor o de frio. Las personas salían a disfrutar de días como estos.

-Vamos Luce, no debes quedarte atrás

Un pelirrosa se había agachado y había cargado a una tierna... ¿Gatita? Realmente no sabía que era, se veía como una pequeña persona, o chica, en gatita. La única diferencia era esa pequeña cola, la cual la tenía en forma de... ¿Llave? Tenía cabello rubio, sus pequeños bigotes, un pequeño vestidito y sus ojos eran de color café.

Cosa que no le importo porque donde la vieras era la cosita más tierna del mundo. Y lo más importante que solamente era de él.

Otra cosa un poco rara, era que ella no caminaba en cuatro patas, ella caminaba como una persona normal.

La había encontrado días atrás, el caminaba cuando la vio. Y con solo un "Meow" la cargo y se la llevo a casa. Esta tenía un papelito el cual decía su nombre. "Luce" una pequeña gatita, la cual se gano su cariño de inmediato.

La puso en sus brazos y sintió como ella ronroneaba. Realmente era linda, ella puso sus patitas fuera de sus brazos y con eso el joven siguió caminando. Sentía como la pequeña cola golpeaba su estomago, ella estaba tranquila y feliz.

Camino hasta llegar a una esquina, estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a color rojo y al final detuviera todos esos coches para seguir caminando al destino de ambos.

-Tú también tienes uno de estos pequeños

Volteo a su lado para ver a una chica rubia, la cual podría decir, y asegurar, que era muy parecida a su pequeña gatita, la cual sintió como esta gruñía un poco y se abrazaba más a los brazos de él, al parecer estaba un poco celosa de la chica.

-¿Disculpa...?

El no termino de hablar cuando vio como algo rápido se subía en el hombro de la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta vio que era un pequeño "gatito" su cola tenia forma de llama y tenía una pequeña bufanda en su cuello y solo unos pequeños pantalones rojos, los cuales podía simular ser como el fuego o eso es lo que le dio a entender.

Tenía cabello rosa, como el suyo, unos ojos jade brillosos, como el color de sus ojos. Este pequeño lo miro con cara de "pocos amigos". Vio como ese pequeño le gruño un poco, enseñándole los colmillos y se volteo a ver a su "dueña" tratando de protegerla, la cual, era esconderse un poco más en el cuello de ella.

-Sí, estas cositas son Meow-Anima, este pequeño se llama Natchu

La chica señalo al pequeño, este vio como el pequeño se le había quedado viendo al dedo de la chica, como si esperara que hiciera algo. Y eso fue acariciarlo con mimo, este empezó a ronronear del gusto y cerró sus ojos, tranquilizándose al instante.

-¿Meow-Anima? Nunca había escuchado de ello

El chico miro a su pequeña "gatita" que tenía en brazos y vio como ella había dejado de gruñir y acomodarse más en sus brazos, ahora ella no dejaba de mirar al otro que se encontraba en el hombro de la rubia.

Podía jurar que había aparecido un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de su pequeña, aunque se supone que ahora él es el que se tendría que poner celoso.

-¿Cómo es que tienes uno si no sabes que es?

La chica lo miro algo impresionada, sintió como su pequeño se removía en su cuello, vio como abría lentamente sus ojos y bajaba hasta sus pechos para quedarse dormido de inmediato. Ella sonrió con ternura y decidió subir uno de sus brazos para poder abrazarlo.

-Digamos que cuando iba caminando a dirección a mi casa la vi, supuse que no tenia dueño, no podía dejarla sola en la calle y aparte no dejaba de seguirme y pues me encariñe con ella y me la lleve a casa, su nombre es Luce

El joven solo alzo sus hombros y vio a su gatita, ahora ella no apartaba su mirada de él, este sonrió y se dedico acariciar el cabello de ella. Esta solo ronroneo complacida y cerró sus ojos, la pequeña cola de ella la movía felizmente de un lado a otro mientras que varios "Meow" junto con una cara de felicidad que mostraba.

La chica lo vio con una sonrisa, sabía que él se encargaría de cuidar a esa pequeña. Y de repente se le ocurrió una idea, saco un pequeño papel y empezó a escribir rápido en este. Una vez que termino se lo tendió al chico y sonrió.

-Este es mi número y mi dirección, si quieres saber más de estos pequeños ven, te esperare mañana no te olvides de traer a Luce, Natchu se pondrá feliz al tener a alguien con quien jugar

El tomo el papelito con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ninguna chica le había dado un papelito, con número y dirección, así como si nada. Tenía una caligrafía hermosa y podía jurar que la pluma que había utilizado era de algún olor a vainilla, justo cuando la chica ya estaba por irse este la detuvo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia... ¿Y el tuyo?

-Natsu Dragneel...

La chica sonrió, levanto su mano como despedida y siguió su camino. Este que se había quedado ahi parado solo sonrió algo embobado, alzo a su gatita y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gustaría saber más de ti pequeña, no se mucho que digamos así que será bueno ir con esa chica a ver que es lo que me dice de ti

Esta solo dijo un "Meow" y este junto su nariz con la pequeña nariz de ella, un pequeño gesto que siempre compartían. Esta puso sus patitas en las mejillas de él y este solo rio, vio como ella le sonreía, sus ojos cafés brillaban y volvía a mover su pequeña cola de un lado a otro. Quizás si era posible querer un poco más a esa pequeña.

-Vamos Luce, a por las compras para la comida, espero que te guste lo que voy a preparar para comer

Y siguieron su camino. No sin antes guardar con cuidado aquel pequeño papel en la bolsa de sus pantalones.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Recuerden seguirme en mi Twitter [El link está en mi perfil de fanfiction] y darle "Me gusta" a mi pagina de facebook [Anzuzu, el link esta de igual manera en mi perfil.]**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 23 de abril de 2016**_


End file.
